gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:John Breasly
Re:Flag Hey John as you may know we are having a war against sam, but we miss something, something that rases the moral and tells us to fight. A flag John, The loyal Pro-Sam forces have a flag but we cant fight with it for it is a symbol fo destruction and murder. I know a website that makes flags but I will not reveal it for many reasons but I can create a Flag that can be used if we win the war against him. Regards ''Lord Usman '' '''20:51, April 1, 2011 (UTC) RE:Ok Right but many are still not in favour of him, what do you think the future of EITC leadership is to be? ''Lord Usman '' ' 12:20, April 2, 2011 (UTC) First Discussions over Edgar Wildrat are up in the League Of Nations, Please check the page as your contribuation will be greatful. Regards: 'Lord Usman '' ' 16:44, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Secretary General of the League WWWM Can I join the WWWM? User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 15:52, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks/Ok its ok in advance! RE: No, not yet Ok I thought you had to JOIN to make weapons and then you kicked me out after I FAILED I'll make a weapon or more then one weapon but does it have to have a weapons card like the thing that says its name and its attack and rank 1 or rank 2 (like when in POTCO if you put your mouse over a weapon) I will make a weapon and I will have it for you by next week at the LATEST my schedule is kinda packed ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 16:01, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Okie Dokie :P Ok can I use the table box idea? ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 16:08, April 3, 2011 (UTC) WWWM Like I said before I want to join the WWWM here is my trial page or whatever you will call it just click here for the page ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 00:41, April 4, 2011 (UTC) WWWM How many weapons do I have to make? ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 13:40, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Finished Weapons I finished my two weapons John heres a list: *Daggers of Hafel *Sword of Arkyl I hope I get accepted in the WWWM, Thanks again, John ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 19:49, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Ah I see Ah I see I realize now they must be made by MY OWN HANDS ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 20:16, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Signature Contest Your good at signatures so check out my page thePOTCO Players Wiki Signature Contest ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 23:49, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank I love the signature and I love the words I don't want to tell you much info on my player but I was just busy leveling up. -A Friend Or Am I? 00:46, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Fan Gm request I want to make a Fan Gm called~Captain Benjamin Daggerbane, I need a picture with guild saying EITC Black Guard. I'm going to make the page but i need a picture because i don't know how to get it from the POTCO directory. Please ask me what i want him to look like THX :) this is for my Isla Inferno Histories books. Signature Don't get me wrong I don't want to change my signature. I just wanted to know how to make one. If you go on Microsoft Outlook they have a signature program so I was wondering does the wiki do something like that? Or what exactly is the way to make a signature? I was just wondering incase someone ever asks me to make them a signature THANKS! ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 16:16, April 5, 2011 (UTC) (I really like my signature don't get me wrong I just need to know how to make one) Henry Dear King John I am sorry to Inform you but Admiral Henry has resigned I am in need of a New Head Admiral do you have any Ideas? Also Samuel Redbeard thinks he is my Second in Command please tell him that he is Not Sincerely, Re: Replacement It is ashame that Henry had to resign but Yes we should be able to find a replacement. I do not believe that My Son is up to the Challenge. Usman could be right for the Job but we should widen our search Just in case. Sincerely Re Re Re : Replacement Those Cantidates are good so Far I would Like to meet them to know who I would possibly be working with. Can you arrange that? Re: Meeting I will be taking a liitle break from the game and I should be Back around the 16th of April I lost my Membership :( but I should Have it back by then. Uh I think you mean something esle I asked how do you do the action of making a signature not the codeing I just need to know how to make a signature ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 20:29, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Replancement I NEVER RESIGNED YOU LIER! plus I have membership can I have me job back? AdmiralHenry 20:52, April 6, 2011 (UTC) PLease!!?? Great thanks Thanks alot Majesty, sorry I lost my temper I was really sad and angry. AdmiralHenry 20:59, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Henry I will offer Henry his posistion of Admiral back but not Admiral of The Royal Fleet. I still need a stronger person for the ob at this point Henry is to weak. ''User:MatthewBlastshotLord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 21:10, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Um, I didn't? I never gave Keira a warning. I warned her that she may get a warning (ironic, yes) if she wasn't careful about the way she argued on the wiki. As you can see, I pointed out that the admins would give her a warning, and later said she is "this close to getting a warning", not "I am this close to giving a warning to you" I never said I would give or was giving her a warning. But thanks for reminding me anyways, since I'm still relatively new having wiki powers, it's good to keep my memory refreshed on who does what. Best Wishes, Re: Fair Enough I will handle him you continue the search for my New Admiral of The Fleet ''User:MatthewBlastshotLord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 18:58, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ??? I don't care if you could read my messages or not, and i do remeber you starting SEVERAL arguements with me, shade, mcroberts, and several other members. and tell admins what? have me blocked for what exactly? telling the truth??? Oh yes that makes a ton of sense breasly. ''Capt. Skull GM of Skull’s Marines 02:27, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Circle Of Ossus Can I please join it? Thanks, User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 02:51, April 8, 2011 (UTC) No... No, for some reason, it sticks me on the loading dock, doing nothing. Skull X needs help John, Capt. Skull X needs a little help... well, He had put Leon GM of Skull's Marines because he was going to be away... and Leon booted him :O now Skull's Marines has war also..... it's a mess, little help please? oh, and looks like we've got Leon banned perm MUAHAHA Re: Oh no! Idk why he appointed him that (Really LEON you make Leon GM) And yes, "panic, sheer bloody panic" Anglo-Alliance Can I join it John? PLEASE?!? ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 20:22, April 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: BANK I would be intrested in this new organization and will hope to bring some skills into it Regards 'Lord Usman '' ' Also Check this poster I made : Pic Der John Can you take the pictures from the pirate directory? If you can can you put My Picture on my Player page and one on the page of william Howe thanks User:MatthewBlastshotLord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 20:27, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Family Crests I was wondering how you make them? I assume you know, for an example of what I mean click here or here Here is a picture of what I mean: So can you tell me how you do this because its useful for me? Thanks your grandson/friend ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 03:07, April 13, 2011 (UTC) RE:Bank I will join, can I be Junior CEO? 'Lord Usman '' ' 18:02, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Fort Fredrick I wish to have my men begin building a New fort Named Fort Fredrick. I would like to know your what you think and where I should have it build if i do have it constructed. User:MatthewBlastshotLord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 19:15, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Port Tariff How about Port Tariff. the name was used in POTC2 What do you think? ''User:MatthewBlastshotLord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 20:00, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Um I know what a Tariff is and i thought it was weird as well but aparently its a real island in the Potc World. I will make the Page for Fort Fredrick and would you like to make the page for Port Tariff? ''User:MatthewBlastshotLord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 20:13, April 13, 2011 (UTC) I will make the page for Fort Fredrick You can handle the page for Port Tariff ''User:MatthewBlastshotLord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 20:24, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Ships of Fort Fredrick Can I make some of them cuz I LOVE giant projects and making fan ships and I am goood at it :D ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 01:37, April 14, 2011 (UTC) James King before me? James I'm rightful king, I dont care about names, and your called John, sorry to break it to you. IT WAS A DAM WARNING ABOUT MY IMPENDING THREAT, I arent coming anytime soon, trust me. And when i was banned or whatever there was no signs of me left, I was very clever and still am, as I can see in my absense some younger king has taken his ''rightful ''place on the throne when i was gone. James of England May I send my assassins to Hunt down and Bring you the Head of this so called "King of England" ''User:MatthewBlastshotLord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 21:21, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Re I have reason to Believe that James of England is well Henry. James of England writes like Henry does I honestly think Henry is James its ashame Henry quit. I shall track him down and interrogate him. Also I have made some of the ships pages. Sincerely, ''User:MatthewBlastshotLord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 23:27, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Re Lets Try to keep this on the down Low I will lead the Investigation. Also I wish to Form A Parlaiment for Port Tariff and take a look at this ship pages i made. Thanks ''User:MatthewBlastshotLord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 23:36, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Port Tariff Parlaiment I wish to Form a Parlaiment for Port Tariff Lead by me since I am the Governor and Your as the Second in Command. It would be made up of citizens of Port Tariff( People From the Eitc, Navy and our friends). What do you think? It would be the main Government of Port Tariff. Yours Truly, ''User:MatthewBlastshotLord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 00:19, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: I Agree Fair Enough. I also Have a question for you. Can we Move the Capital in the Carribean from Port Royal to Port Tariff? ''User:MatthewBlastshotLord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 01:23, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hmm But Port Tariff is better Guarded Port Royal is infested with Pirates, filth and is pracitcally ruined. Port Tariff is Better Guards, no Pirates, newly reconstructed, and Clean. Fort Charles is run down and old. Fort Fredrick is new state of the Art and Impenatrable. Port Tariff should be the Capital of Great Britain in the Carribean Sincerely ''User:MatthewBlastshotLord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 01:28, April 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: King Hello John I have heard that a person named James of England says that he is the true ruler of the crown, he will not listen to you because you are in his mind to be considered a rival. I have sent him a message that confirms some points of why he is not King, but I would not rush into these things about war's and alliances it is too early to assume yet. I think he may well just be a random person on the wiki that we all hate. Regards and full support 'Lord Usman '' ' Chief Lord of the EITC Armed forces Re Very well Now what is this other Important matter? I will make it look Like well you get it and I am allowing Edgar to make some of the Ships pages. User:MatthewBlastshotLord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 18:51, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Idea.............. Well, in your blog, I noticed you said you have 50 guilds at ur command. COuld the militia be a side guild? Like will help any guild under your command and we're PARTIALLY under ur command? Port Tariff Parlaiment Dear Sir I am going to make a Page for Port Tariff Parliament. So you do not want to be a Representative? Also Henry as deleted me I have no doubt that Henry is James of England. I shall find and arrest him and Finally who is head of the Royal British Army? Yours Very Truly, ''Lord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 21:38, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Re Yes Howe will take over Since in History He actually was Head of the Army. As For Henry I will find him but if he outs up a fight my men will have to execute him. He was trained well and My men will be in danger. So if he fights he must die. ''User:MatthewBlastshotLord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 23:17, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Your Offer Wow, your offer is VERY compelling... I am highly urged to think it over. If i accept then what guild shall i have to join? ''Capt. Skull GM of Skull’s Marines 23:24, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Henry What of The Fate of My Nephew. If he puts my men in Danger they must kill him do you Agree? User:MatthewBlastshotLord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 23:30, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Sure Sure! I accept your offer. So this means Skull's Marines Co. won't be EITC anymore? Do you think we should change names? we only have 12 members... So its not too late to change ''Capt. Skull GM of Skull’s Marines 23:36, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Henry is Dead Dear Sir I am sorry to Inform you but My men have killed Henry. He Pulled a Knife on the Governor of Port Royal and was shot down on the Spot. I think we should make a page about this warning any others who are thinking of treason. Yours Very Truly, ''User:MatthewBlastshotLord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 01:41, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Fan Gms sry Sry about so many Fan GMs, i've been coming with the ideas for my story Isla Inferno Histories: The First Civil War and my other books i'm going to right. Sry if i messed up your train of thought.